


a universe made of you and i

by yeostabby



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Cute, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, i love them, this is v cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:35:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24016813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeostabby/pseuds/yeostabby
Summary: Fuck, San is in so much love. He’s watching Wooyoung do the laundry, and somehow it’s making his heart clench in the strangest way. San is desperately in love with Jung Wooyoung, and all he wants to do is take the next step.
Relationships: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung
Comments: 11
Kudos: 168





	a universe made of you and i

**Author's Note:**

> ok this is my first fic that i'm posting, and i hope y'all like it! (also im just gonna need y'all to pretend that gay marriage is legal in south korea atm k thank you)
> 
> also follow the twt @yeoz0ne

Fuck, San is in so much love. He’s watching Wooyoung do the laundry, and somehow it’s making his heart clench in the strangest way. He had woken up on this rainy Saturday morning alone, a cooling cup of coffee on the bedside table. He had drunken it while listening to the noise of his apartment - the light purring of his cat, curled up on Wooyoung’s pillow, the rain hitting the window, and the sounds of someone singing to themselves quietly.

After hearing that, San couldn’t just stay in bed. He got up slowly, stretching and pushing the covers down slowly. The room smells like vanilla and cinnamon, thanks to the fancy diffuser they got gifted from Wooyoung’s mother. He breathes in deeply, feeling calm and soft in ways he can’t describe. He walks to the laundry room, hissing at the cold hardwood on his bare feet. When he gets to the room, what he sees takes his breath away.

It’s Wooyoung - obviously, it’s Wooyoung. Still, just the fact he managed to convince the boy to give him the time of day sends San into a state of euphoria. His hair is freshly dyed black, and long enough to just brush his chin. He’s wearing one of San’s old band shirts, the faded black a sharp contrast against his golden skin. Even like this, wearing old sweatpants and messy hair, he’s the most beautiful man San has ever seen.

He’s singing softly under his breath - San can barely hear it, but he recognizes it as one by Edith Piaf. _Non, je ne regrette rien_ \- the same song that was playing through San’s old record player the night they kissed for the first time. The memory is so touching for San, remaining poignant despite the 6 years that have passed since it happened. They had spent the day together, walking on the banks of the Han River and trying food from every vendor they had passed. The memory is still soaked in sunlight, warm and golden. They had ended up on San’s couch, sharing a bottle of wine and talking. San doesn’t remember about what, but he remembers the way their legs touched, the way Wooyoung looked when the conversation died, and was replaced by searching looks and blushing cheeks.

It brings a smile to San’s face, thinking about the way that Wooyoung had looked so nervous - he probably wasn’t much better. They had been quiet for a few minutes before Wooyoung had leaned in. He had whispered that he was tired of waiting, and if San would like to kiss him now, _please_ \- he didn’t get to finish his sentence before their lips were touching.

The sound of Wooyoung talking snaps him back to the present, eyes focusing on his partner. “Have you just been staring at me? You creep!”

Wooyoung laughs, the sound of it echoing through the bathroom. San shuts him up by kissing him, taking the few steps from the doorway smoothly. Wooyoung melts into the kiss, hands stilling over the shirts he was folding. The kiss is on the cusp of leading to more when Wooyoung pulls away, kissing San’s cheek in apology.

“I have to finish this, you horny bastard! And your breath stinks - brush your teeth!”

San settles for pulling Wooyoung into a back hug, watching him work quietly. The scene is so domestic it makes him smile, so happy he gets to be here with his boy. Wooyoung folds in silence for a few moments, looking every part the perfect partner.

“You know, I’m gonna marry the shit out of you one day.” San doesn’t miss the blush that spreads over Wooyoung’s cheek at his words, squeezing tighter around his waist in response.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. And it’ll be a big white wedding, with all of our friends and family. Shiber can be our ring bearer -” Wooyoung dissolves in giggles at the thought of their notoriously lazy cat being convinced to do anything besides sleep and eat.

“And where would we go on a honeymoon, hmm?” San pretends to think about this, doing his best to act like he hasn’t had this planned since he first laid eyes on Wooyoung.

“France, obviously. But not Paris - like, a tiny cute cottage on the beach in the south, with an apple orchard out the back and a sailing boat. There'd be a private island just off the coast, and we can take the boat and have picnics and homemade apple pie.” San finishes, and he didn’t realize until now quite how much he wanted this. Saying it out loud, imagining marrying Wooyoung, going on a honeymoon, spending the rest of his life with him - it sounds ideal.

Wooyoung turns in his hold, grabbing the back of San’s neck and bringing him down for a kiss.

“I thought you had work to do?”

“Ok - no fair! You can’t say cute shit like that and expect me not to react!” Wooyoung huffs and turns back around, folding the last few items.

“Would you...would you want all that?” San voices the question nervously - they’ve never approached this topic before. Sure, they’ve done their abstract ‘I want to spend the rest of my life with you,’ but they’ve never talked about it quite so...tangibly.

Wooyoung takes a moment to answer, almost like he’s considering it himself. He turns to San again and smiles, full and genuine.

“Yeah. I really, really would.” They smile gently at each other, and for a moment, it’s like the universe has slowed down. The rain fades to background noise, and for it’s like all the stars are still, aligned to focus on this moment here. They move closer, lips touching.

“I love you.”

“I love you more.”

Wooyoung giggles, before his laughs are swallowed by San. They move in tandem, San lifting Wooyoung onto the bench, Wooyoung’s hands tangling into San’s hair. The universe moves on, but the pair in a tiny laundry room in an apartment in Seoul don’t stop.

-

San is losing his mind a little bit. It’s been a week since that morning in the laundry room. While his life is moving on, as usual, living in tandem with Wooyoung, he can’t stop thinking about the fact that he said he’d marry him. Wooyoung says he wants that. _Really, really_ wants that. And now, San is googling engagement rings and how to propose and freaking out.

Right now, the target of his freak out is Yeosang. Wooyoung is at work, editing for a fashion magazine, and San invited Yeosang over during his lunch break at his cafe to basically unload on him. The other man is nodding as he drinks his coffee, listening to San’s detailed description of that morning. He raises a hand to stop San once he begins to get a little _too_ detailed, taking a long sip of coffee while he stares out of the window.

“Well? What do you think?” Yeosang stares at San, his eyebrow raised. He looks like whatever it is he’s about to say is so obvious he can’t believe San didn’t think of it before. 

“I think you should propose to him, San.”

“What?”

“You want to get married to him. He wants to get married to you. Easy solution here.” San can’t believe Yeosang.

“Sangie, it’s not that easy! What if he says no? What if he was feeling overdramatic that day, and he doesn’t actually want to get married, and I ask anyway, and it pressures him and -” San buries his face in his hands, aware he’s being a touch overdramatic. Then again, it’s a very dramatic subject.

“San! It’s really not that complicated. Do you want to marry him?” Yeosang reaches forward and removes San's hand from his face, holding them in his.

“God, yes.” San doesn’t even need to _think_ about how much he wants to spend the rest of his life with Wooyoung.

“Ok, and you’re like 90% certain he wants to marry you. If you want my two cents, it’s 100%. That boy is whipped in like, the most domestic way.”

“Yeah, but -”

“But what, San? If I’m honest, the fact that you’re worried that you might be pressuring Wooyoung if you ask just speaks to how much you care about him. And trust me - he cares about you just as much. You know that.” Yeosang is deadly serious, and San knows he’s right. He loves Wooyoung so, so much, and he’s secure enough in this relationship to know that Wooyoung loves him too. He knows that Wooyoung isn’t the type to bullshit, and his face when he said that he wants to marry San - he wasn’t lying.

“Thank you, Yeosang. I just- I just think I want this to go right so badly, I couldn’t stop thinking about all the ways it wouldn’t.” San squeezes his friends' hands in apology, aware that he really didn’t deserve the brunt of San’s meltdown about his future. Yeosang returns his apology, smiling at San from across the table.

“Ok, so enough of that bullshit - what type of ring are you getting him?” San leans in closer, and the two spend the rest of his lunch break gossiping and getting excited together.

-

All of those nerves are back, hitting San full force. It’s been quite a while since he and Yeosang met, and even longer since the rainy morning that changed San’s life. Or is about to change San’s life. Hopefully, for the better.

He’s bought the ring. It has a gold band and is set with citrine and rubies - Wooyoung's and his birth rings. He has the night planned out - going on a date, just like usual. They’ll get dinner, then walk down the Han river (just like their ‘first date’, as it were). Then San takes him to a specific point where there are very rarely people (it’s far away from any food places, and honestly doesn’t have the best view, but it’s private.) San gets on one knee, pulls out the ring, they kiss and live happily ever after. Assuming it all goes to plan.

The night is perfect. The sky is clear of all but a few clouds, and the stars are brighter than usual. They eat dinner, and San can barely hold a conversation with how often he gets lost thinking about their future. Their server is bubbly and helps to ease the tension, but San’s nervousness is affecting the entire table. His hand is sweaty when it holds Wooyoung’s across the wood, but his boyfriend smiles at him regardless.

It’s times like these when San is reminded of just how lucky he is. He has Wooyoung, who loves and supports him no matter what. The two of them finish quickly, denying the server when he offers them the dessert menu - they both prefer ice cream from roadside shops. San falls into step beside Wooyoung, the night air chilling them both.

They stroll along the river, connected with linked arms. Wooyoung is telling San a story from work, about some bitchy new kid who disrespected him. San laughs at all the right moments, sympathizes when he needs to, but he’s just so _nervous_ that he’s barely listening. One hand is linked with Wooyoung’s, but the other is in his pocket, gripping the small velvet box so tight it’s almost painful. He refuses to be interrupted - he checked the weather forecast (clear skies), he’s not going to lose the box (hence the iron-tight grip), he knows exactly what he’s going to say (thanks to the ‘script’ he’s spent days writing and memorizing), and if the spot is busy, they can always just walk on a little. The only way it could go wrong is if Wooyoung says no.

Which hopefully won’t happen.

Fingers crossed.

Each step closer, each breath out, is one step closer to the time that San is going to ask. He’s so hopeful it’s killing him a little inside. The tension is filling him like a balloon, and San can only hope he gets the question out before it pops. Under his breath, he starts singing the first lines to _Non, je ne regrette rien_ \- the song’s always had a way of soothing his nerves. Beside him, Wooyoung stops what he’s saying and instead stares at San, eyes quietly hopeful, like he’s waiting for something he isn’t sure he’s going to get. San makes eye contact, realizing they’ve both stopped moving. He stops singing. The air is quiet, it's deafening. This isn’t the place he intended, but it’s private all the same. Soon enough, he realizes why it’s so private.

They’ve been so wrapped up in each other, they hadn’t noticed the clouds gathering overhead. Grey clouds, thick and dark and full of rain. (Guess the weather report wasn’t all that reliable). Rain begins to fall around them, at first a light drizzle. Wooyoung makes no move to get himself somewhere dry - instead, he steps closer to San, arms around his waist. San hugs him back, but inside he’s cursing. He can’t believe so much went wrong from the plan so quickly.

“Go on, then. Keep singing.” San looks down at him in surprise, the rain dripping from his hair.

“Serenade me in the rain, Sannie - like a proper romantic movie.” San laughs, the tension melting out. It was foolish of him to think rain would stop Wooyoung from enjoying his night.

He obeys, picking up the song where he left it.

_Non, rien de rien_

They begin to move slowly, a poor imitation of dancing.

_Non, je ne regrette rien_

San moves a hand into Wooyoung’s hair, feeling his smile where their faces are pressed together.

_Car ma vie, car mes joies_

He stops them moving, moving back a little so he can stare into Wooyoung’s eyes.

_Aujourd'hui... ça commence avec toi_

“I mean it, Wooyoung.”

“You know I don’t speak french, San. I don't understand the song” Wooyoung smiles, but his eyes seem to understand the importance of the moment.

“I don’t regret anything. I don’t regret anything, because everything’s led me to you. And I don’t regret a single moment I’ve spent with you -” The rain is mixing with the tears on San’s cheeks, but he can’t control how emotional he is.

“You’re everything I’ve wanted, everything I needed - you’ve made me a better person. You’ve made me _want_ to be a better person just so I can give you everything you want. Everything you deserve.” He’s going way off script, but everything he’s saying comes so deeply from the heart it’d be painful if it was anyone but Wooyoung.

“San -” Wooyoung's eyes are filled with tears, but his smile is wider than San’s ever seen. He looks so happy, even though the cold rain is soaking his hair and dripping down his shirt.

“Wooyoung, I love you so, so much, and I want to make it official. I want to share everything with you, from now and for the rest of our lives. I want it all - the picket fence, the 2 and a half kids, through sickness and through death - I want all of _you_.” San moves back a bit, kneeling down. The lights of the city are bright and reflect off Wooyoung’s wet skin, making him look ethereal.

The water soaks through his jeans where he’s kneeling, his coat is uncomfortably waterlogged, and his shirt is sticking to his skin, but he’s only focused on Wooyoung. “Jung Wooyoung. I love you so much. Will you marry me?”

The universe freezes. It really is just them. The stars shine on them. If all the world’s a stage, then they’re standing in the spotlight. Wooyoung reacts in slow motion, looking surprised, then nodding desperately. He says yes, then says it again and again, like he’s afraid San won’t hear him. He tries to pull him to his feet, but they both end up on the cold ground, holding each other tightly. Somewhere, a car beeps its horn loudly. The universe continues, the rush of the city returns. For Wooyoung and San, the universe remains as the two of them. 

-

“Sannie! San! Darling!” At the sound of his name, San stirs from where he’d been napping. The sand is warm under his towel, and he really has no intention of moving.

However, his husband (husband!) has different ideas. Wooyoung collapses on top of him, then smoothly rolls to the side and starts trying to drag him up. San had been enjoying his nap, but he enjoys Wooyoung’s company more. He allows himself to be dragged, trailing behind Wooyoung, holding his hand tightly.

“So, where are you taking me, your highness?” Wooyoung just giggles ahead of him, pulling San into the kitchen. Their cottage is small and painted a beautiful pastel blue. The kitchen is rustic, brown wood, and white counters. Herbs hang from racks, drying in the French sun. On the counter sits an apple pie, golden and fresh out of the oven.

“Did you make this, Wooyoungie?” He moves closer and breaks out laughing. On top of the pie are letters made out of the pastry. They spell out ‘I L O V E Y O U,’ along with a pastry heart. San is both endeared and amused by the gesture. He feels Wooyoung wrap his arms around his waist in a back hug, smiling over his shoulder.

“Do you like it?” Listening to how proud Wooyoung is, the pie could look like a pile of shit, and he’d still love it. It is genuinely impressive, though.

“Of course! You’re such a good little househusband.” That causes Wooyoung to gasp, stepping away from San with a dramatic gesture.

“How dare you! That’s it, I’m going straight to the divorce office!” San grips his heart in mock anguish, turning and dramatically throwing himself into a hug.

“You wouldn’t!” He expects his dramatics to be met with laughter, but instead, Wooyoung just smiles serenely at him.

“No. I wouldn’t. I love you, San.” God, how was San supposed to keep a joke going when Wooyoung ruins it with his incredibly tender emotions? He steps closer, gently tipping Wooyoung’s head up and bringing them closer in a kiss.

He ends up with a face full of flour. Wooyoung had grabbed a handful of flour when he stepped away and threw it at San once he had the opportunity. He shrieks with laughter and tries to run, but San grabs him before he can. They play fight, San tickling any exposed area of flesh and Wooyoung (unsuccessfully) trying to push him away.

Their laughs echo around the small kitchen - and then through the rest of their lives.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading my short little fic! i hope you enjoyed it, please leave kudos and comments if you did!


End file.
